The Journey of Fate
by ShadowWing13
Summary: When three trainers are pulled into an underground plot to destroy the Pokemon World, can they save it from the forces of Team Evil while still collecting the badges and contest ribbons and making it to the Pokemon League championship? Review Please!
1. Starting out: Rooky Town!

The Journey of Fate

The Journey of Fate

A Pokémon Fanfic

It was half past noon when Daniel woke up. Today was his tenth birthday, and he wanted to reach Professor Spruce's lab before it was over. He had waited long enough. Daniel lived in the town of Rooki in the land of Forenia, which was famous for Spruce. Spruce was a famous Pokémon Professor, and he studied, above all things, Pokerus. Pokerus is a virus that causes the development glands of Pokémon to decrease, increasing experience at the same time.

Daniel ran as quickly as he could to Spruce's lab, ignoring a warning from his mother about running thru the shrubbery. When he got there, Spruce was handing out a new trainer's first Pokémon, a Rubibird.

NEW POKEMON ALERT!

Rubibird-

Fire/Flying

Favorite moves: Engulf (a kind of Flame Armor), Peck, Aroma (basically Sweet Scent, but it damages with a power of 20 as a Normal type)

Evolution: Firecrow at Lvl 15, Touferno at Lvl 34

Ability: Blaze

Appearance: Somewhat like a tropicbird, but red feathers.

"Hey, maybe I should get a Rubibird." Dan thought to himself. Then, he remembered about the other two Pokémon. Daniel walked up to the professor. "Excuse me," he said politely, "I am a new trainer. Will you help me pick out my first Pokémon?"

"Most certainly!" Spruce said. "Now then, have you decided on which Pokémon you would like?" Daniel thought about the three starters and how each would help him through contests and gyms. Rubibird was helpful early on, and helpful in contests, but later gyms might get challenging. Petalokra might help all around, but it was weak. And Sharpshark was incredibly strong, but it was horrendous in contests. But Dan was not in Pokémon Training for contests. He was in it for battles.

"So, Dan, have you decided on a Pokémon?" Spruce asked after he could Dan had decided. Dan nodded and picked up a poke ball.

NEW POKEMON ALERT!

Petalokra-

Grass

Favorite moves: Sweet Scent, Ingrain, Razor Lash (Vine Whip's power, Razor Leaf's PP)

Evolution: Catcheroot at Lvl 14, Venusplant at Lvl 36

Ability: Overgrow

Appearance: A small, potted plant with eyes and a mouth, light green with pink petals on side.

Sharpshark-

Water

Favorite moves: Aqua Jet, Bite, Frighten (Paralyze)

Evolution: Tigerfin at Lvl 16, Lionshark at Lvl 32

Ability: Torrent

Appearance: A small shark with four fins on the side, light blue and white

"Yes, I want this one. Come on out, Rubibird!" Dan hollered. He threw the poke ball out, a white flash appeared, and before Dan could gasp, Rubibird was there. He was a very fierce looking Pokémon.

"Hey, you there!" A trainer shouted from behind the door. "Yeah, you with the Rubibird! I challenge you to a one-on-one battle!" The trainer raised his hand in a 'come on!' sort of way, bending the tips of his fingers back.

"Okay! We'll have it your way!" Dan yelled. He ran outside to meet the trainer. Dan actually knew who this was. His name was Gabe, and he had turned ten just two days ago. "All right, it's Battle Time!" Dan yelled. He had been practicing that for two years. "Let's go, Rubibird!"

"Fine! I call out Petalokra!" Gabe commanded. "Petalokra, Vine Whip!" Petalokra ran over to Rubibird, vines flailing wildly.  
"Rubibird, dodge it!" Dan ordered. Rubibird's quick speed soon got him out of the situation. "Now, use Engulf!" Rubibird ignited into flames, confusing Petalokra. "Now then, the final attack! Tackle!" Dan said. The Tackle combined with Engulf to create a flame version of Spark, which nailed Petalokra, and the battle was over.

"Gah, you beat me." Gabe said sheepishly. "I wish I could go with you. That could make things far easier to train." Dan thought about it. It would be good going his long journey with a partner.

"I, for one, think that it is a fabulous idea for you two to travel together. Spending valuable time with each other can only improve your relationship." Professor Spruce implied. He handed a Pokedex to each of them. "Now then, hurry off! The closest gym is in Amethyst Town, which is two towns away. You might want to hurry!"

The boys nodded, and then set off together on a journey that would bring new friends and excitement at every turn.

--Author's End Notes

I do not own Pokemon, I just play the games and invent new pokemon.

Gabe and Dan are my characters, and so are all made-up pokemon. But if you are a designer for Pokemon, please be my guest. Just give me credit.

Next Time: A new trainer joins Gabe and Dan, and she starts crushing over Dan! Will their love interfere when they are forced into a two-on-two battle?


	2. Charmaine and Capture!

The Journey of Fate

The Journey of Fate

Chapter 2

"Hey, Gabe, can we make camp here? We've been walking for hours." Dan whined. He normally wouldn't have said something, but Rubibird was getting tired, and they had only been together for four hours. They needed some rest.

"Hm, that's not a bad idea. All right, we'll set up camp." Gabe said. He looked up into the sky. "Although, one of us should keep watch because it's rumored that Ghost Pokémon inhabit this place." It was true. There were plenty of Dark and Ghost type Pokémon around here. They didn't call it Graveyard Cave for nothing.

Graveyard Cave was about two hours from Rooki Town, which was where Gabe and Dan had started their journey together. Suddenly, a bunch of dirt burst out from the ground. Gabe had Petalokra on his fingertips, but Dan was faster.

"Go, Rubibird!" Dan cried out. A flash of white light burst out, and a fire-red bird about the size of a large pigeon appeared. "Rubibird, Gust away the sand and dirt! Show us what is hiding!" Rubibird had learned some new attacks while on the way to Graveyard Cave, and was now at level 9. Rubibird swept up the dirt with a powerful Gust, and a Porcumole stood there, quills ready.

NEW POKEMON ALERT!

Porcumole-

Ground

Favorite moves: Quill Barrage (Ground-type Pin Missile), Burrow (Dig with no damage)

Evolution: Quillrat at Lvl 26

Ability: Shelter (When underground, Earthquake, Fissure, and Magnitude do not work)

Appearance: A mole with quills, light golden brown.

Rubibird stood by, waiting for a command. Then, Dan said "Go now! Use your Engulf!" Rubibird smirked and then burst into flames. "And now, use Tackle!" Rubibird flew into Porcumole, which almost knocked it out. Porcumole shuddered; it was scared of Rubibird. It tried to run away, but Gabe was a fraction of a second faster. "Go, Poke Ball!" he yelled, and he tossed a small spherical object that snatched up Porcumole in an instant. The ball quivered for a moment before staying still.

"That was cool, Dan! Thanks for letting me catch it!" Gabe congratulated his friend. He turned around and saw a giant snake rise up behind him "ONIX!" Dan yelled. The Rock Snake Pokémon stared daggers at Gabe before he could call out Petalokra. The initial shock was over, time to battle!

"Petalokra, go! Use your Vine Whip!" Gabe cried. Petalokra appeared in a flash of light and quickly pulled out its vines before pummeling into Onix. Unfortunately, Onixes have very high Defense, so it did not make Onix faint. Onix made a grumbling noise before shooting out a Rock Blast.

"Sharpshark, use Aqua Jet!" A mysterious voice called out. Dan knew that the voice came from a girl, but he did not know who or from where. A Sharpshark appeared and surrounded itself with water before slamming into Onix and beating it mercilessly. Gabe saw his chance. "Petalokra, Vine Whip!" Petalokra flung vines into Onix, nearly knocking it out. A poke ball was flung from behind, and Onix was caught. A girl walked up to the two shocked boys. "My name is Charmaine. What is yours?" The girl asked in a French accent. Gabe flipped his blonde hair and said "My name is Gabe, beautiful."

Charmaine looked angry and cried "No, you imbecile! I was only talking to the handsome one!" She huffed out an angry breath before turning to Dan with a smile on her face. "So, your name?"

Dan was flustered. "My-my na-name is D-D-Dan. Plea-ased to m-meet y-y-you." He managed to stutter. Charmaine giggled. "Well, you are a charmer. Mind if I tag along with you?" Gabe stepped forward. "We'd be honored."

After the trio made it out from the Graveyard Cave, they were approached by a man who was dressed in a militia outfit. "Hey, you kids, did you see any Ghost Pokemon in there?" The trio wondered. Even though Graveyard Cave was known for Ghosts, they had not seen a single one. They asked the guard if something was wrong. The guard sighed. "There is, in fact, something wrong. Team Evil is working to eliminate all Ghosts from the cave! We people from the city of Sunside have tried to stop them, but they stole all of our Pokemon! What should we do?"

The three of them formed a huddle. "I think we should help him." Charmaine put in. "It's the right thing to do." Dan nodded his head in agreement, and Gabe gave her a thumbs-up as a yes. They talked to the guard and headed back into the cave, looking for Team Evil.

They had not ventured far when they found two members decked out in black overcoats and sunglasses. "Well now, what have we here? Three little trainers? We'll take you on!" They said. Our heroes took out their pokemon.

"Rubibird! Go!" Dan cried. "Sharpshark, you're up!" Charmaine yelled. "Porcumole, we're on!" Gabe hollered. The three Pokémon gazed at their opponents fiercely.

"Great! Let's go, Darkstar!" One villain cried. "Ralts, you're up!" The other said.

NEW POKEMON ALERT!

Darkstar

Ghost

Favorite moves: Kunai Toss (Dark element Razor Leaf), Distract (Follow Me)

Evolution: Shadowwarrior at Lvl 30

Ability: Levitate

Appearance: A small silver ninja star, with eyes and four legs plus two arms

"Sharpshark, use Aqua Jet on Ralts!" Charmaine commanded. "Darkstar, use Distract!" Villain 1 commanded. Sharpshark's attack was immediately redirected to Darkstar, who took it easily. Ralts looked scared, like it had never been in battle before. Then Dan noticed the shock collar on its neck. "So that's why it's so scared!" Dan whispered. "Rubibird, Flame Wheel on Ralts' collar!" Rubibird looked confused, but did as it was commanded. He tackled straight into Ralts' neck, which shattered the collar. Ralts looked relieved and ran over to Dan. Ralts touched a poke ball on purpose and was captured. Villain 2 ran away, having no more stolen pokemon. Villain 1 looked scared now that it was 3 on 1, but he did not run. "Darkstar, Dark Illusion!" (Confuses all opponents.)

Gabe realized what he was about to do and ordered Porcumole to dig underground. When everybody else was confused, Porcumole came back up. Dan and Charmaine recalled their pokemon to watch the fight.

"Porcumole, use Wood Hammer!" Gabe smirked. Charmaine, Dan and even the Villain looked confused. Since when could Porcumole use Wood Hammer? But Porcumole could not, apparently, as it was all a trick so that Villain 1 wouldn't see Gabe throw a poke ball at Darkstar, since he knew it wasn't captured yet, just being ordered around. The poke ball caught Darkstar, and Villain 1 ran away.

Charmaine seemed impressed for a moment, and then started walking briskly away. Dan and Gabe followed her, since it looked like she knew where she was going. They reached a split in the cave where Gabe instinctively ran one way while Charmaine followed Dan into the other.

Eventually Dan and Charmaine reached a large open cave where a tall man with typical dark shades and black sweats stood. The only difference between the grunts and him was his hair. His hair was silvery, but it looked like Gabe's. "My name is Envy. I am the Team Evil Commander of this place. You have no right to be here. Leave now, or face me and perish!"

Charmaine looked intent on fighting him, so Dan challenged him to a one on one fight. Envy shook his head. "I have two Pokemon," he said, "So make it two on one. I will have two pokemon, and you and your girlfriend will each have one." Charmaine squealed at being called Dan's girlfriend and ran over to him and said "See?! Even the bad guy can tell!" Dan just sighed and got battle ready.

"Go, Ralts!" Dan yelled. A flash of white later, and his Ralts was standing next to him. Charmaine called out Onix, and they waited for Envy's pokemon. Envy removed his shades and revealed his face. Dan and Charmaine gasped. He looked almost exactly like an older version of Gabe! "Go, Haunter and Murkrow!" Envy yelled.

When the two evil pokemon were released, Dan made the first move. Or, at least he would have, but Charmaine was still clinging on to his arm. He looked embarrassed, and then commanded Ralts to use Confusion on Haunter. It was a direct hit, but not enough to send it down for the count.

Charmaine whispered something into Dan's ear, and he suddenly became flustered with embarrassment. When Ralts looked worriedly at him, Murkrow snuck up behind Ralts and attacked with Faint Attack. It scored a hit, almost knocking Ralts out.

Dan looked angry at Charmaine. "Look," he said, almost yelling "I'm this close to losing Ralts, and you're just clinging to me like lint. Get off me and battle! We can do this later!" Charmaine looked hurt, but then got really angry. "Fine! Onix, use Last Effort!" Dan looked surprised, and so did Envy. Last Effort made Onix and one of the opponent's pokemon faint. Murkrow, apparently, was Onix's target, as both of them suddenly fainted. Charmaine blew a kiss at Dan and then jumped away from the fight.

Dan seemed relieved, as he didn't have a strategy for Murkrow, and then ordered the biggest Confusion Ralts could make. It was enough to knock out Haunter, and Ralts started to dance around, happy of its victory. Charmaine looked over and saw Ralts flashing. She knew what would happen in Ralts' next fight. She was sure of it.

Envy seemed shocked, but then straightened out. "Very well. We'll pull out, but things will be different next time. I assure you of it. And like that, Envy disappeared. Charmaine spotted the exit, and Dan and Charmaine escaped Graveyard Cave, with Sunside City in sight.

--Author's End Notes

I do not own Pokemon

All characters, except for the real pokemon, are MINE

Next Chapter: Where's Gabe? Sunside City, of course! And, when Dan meets a famous Champ, what will happen?


	3. Evolution Rules, Team Evil Steals

The Journey of Fate

The Journey of Fate

Chapter 3

Dan and Charmaine had spent seven hours scavenging the area around Graveyard Cave, and yet they still had not yet seen Gabe anywhere. Just as they had feared that Gabe was still inside, Dan's phone in his Pokedex went off. "Dan? Are you there? It's me, Gabe. I'm in Sunside City. A Team Evil squad of about six members is here. They're looking for you. Get down here now!"

The duo both knew what to do. They called Gabe back and told him to keep the grunts from leaving. Then they both ran down the side of the hill that Graveyard Cave rested on. However, they both knew that they would have to pass through the dangerous Murk Forest. Murk Forest was a largely Bug and Grass type inhabited spot, so Rubibird would be perfect. Charmaine would have more trouble. Sharpshark and Onix were no good against Grass types. They would just have to wait.

The first twenty minutes into the forest, a Pupleaf scared Charmaine. Dan did not waste any time capturing it. He smiled at his new companion. Then he called out Rubibird and Pupleaf to help fight through the forest.

NEW POKEMON ALERT!

Pupleaf-

Grass

Favorite moves: Howl, Grass Fang, Bite

Evolution: Vinedog at Lvl 20, Solarhound at Lvl 35

Ability: Chlorophyll

Appearance: Like a puppy version of Chikorita, but instead of a light green color, it is light brown with a green leaf necklace.

Pupleaf and Rubibird were a great combination. They plowed through most of the enemies they saw. Charmaine eventually decided to send Onix in to decimate some Bug types, but she did catch a Combee. After she caught it, however, she disrupted a whole hive of them, with a powerful Vespiqueen at the center. And this is where we find our two heroes now.

"You know, if you hadn't pranced around like an idiot after you caught Combee, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Dan pointed out as they ran through the forest. Charmaine gave him an ugly look, then focused on running again. Up ahead, two Combees were blocking the path. Dan took out Rubibird, yelled "Rubibird, use your Flame Wheel", and stood back.

Rubibird burst into flames, but did not move. Instead, the flames got larger, and so did Rubibird. Dan suddenly became worried. But he had nothing to worry about. It was over in a flash. Rubibird was gone, and a powerful Firecrow stood in its place!

The evolution caused Rubibird's wings to grow, with a black pattern of fire gracing the edge of the wings. The pokemon's head became a tad wider, and more pointed, and the Pokemon itself grew much larger. Firecrow was truly a sight to behold.

NEW POKEMON ALERT!

Firecrow-

Fire/Flying

Favorite Moves: Gust, Fire Peck (a flaming Spark, only for flyers), Torment

Evolution: Touferno at Lvl 34

Ability: Blaze

Appearance: See above.

Firecrow wasted no time testing its newfound power and speed. It quickly attacked the blocking Combee with Gust, and then used Ember to hold back the charging army of Combee that were coming towards them. Dan was thoroughly impressed. "Wow. Firecrow rules!" He thought to himself. Then he remembered to let Pupleaf get a couple of knocks in. "Pupleaf, use your Bite attack!" Dan said. Pupleaf snatched onto a Combee and would not let go. Unfortunately, the Vespiqueen saw this and started a battle with Pupleaf.

The Vespiqueen's first move was Defend Order. Dan saw through its tactics and thought for a moment before deciding on his next move. "Pupleaf, use your Aroma!" The leaf necklace on Pupleaf started to smell, and Vespiqueen was eventually overpowered by the stench. Its Defend Order could not help it, since Aroma was not a physical attack. "Now, Pupleaf! Use your Razor Leaf!" Dan commanded. Pupleaf sent a flurry of leaves at Vespiqueen, and it was defeated. The Combee ran off, carrying their fallen leader.

Charmaine noticed that Vespiqueen had dropped something. When she went to pick it up, she realized that it was a TM containing X-Scissor. She decided to keep it, since none of her Pokemon could learn it yet.

Right after the huge fight, Dan and Charmaine finally reached the end of Murk Forest. They were now in Sunside City. Sunside City was small, as it did not have a gym. But it sure was bustling. People were always moving, since this was the spot of the famous Radiowave Tower, where all of the radio frequencies were blasted over Forenia. Dan and Charmaine decided to split up, so that they could find Gabe more easily.

Dan eventually found him inside of the Radio Tower, hunched behind a wall. "How did you get in?" Gabe asked. "The doors are barricaded."

"I used my new Pupleaf's Vine Whip to launch myself to the third floor. The rest was easy. How bad is it?" Dan said. Gabe pointed around. Everywhere Dan looked, he saw Team Evil members with poke balls strapped on their belts. He also noticed one room under heavy guard. "What is that room there?" Dan asked.

"That's where all the hostages are. Charmaine's in there." Gabe said, clenching his fists. "So let's free them." Dan said with determination. He and Gabe ran out from behind the wall and threw out their Pokemon.

"Go, Ralts! Attack, Pupleaf!" Dan said. "Darkstar, Petalokra, you're on!" yelled Gabe. Two of the three guards threw out two Pokemon each. Murkrow, Gastly, Zubat and Poochyena. All struck fear into other Pokemon. Dan and his Pokemon focused on Poochyena and Gastly, while Gabe attacked Murkrow and Zubat.

"Ralts, use Confusion on Gastly! Pupleaf, use Razor Leaf on Poochyena!" Dan directed. Both attacks knocked their targets down. Just then, Pupleaf started to glow. When the glow was over, Pupleaf had evolved into Vinedog!

NEW POKEMON ALERT!

Vinedog-

Grass/Dark

Favorite moves: Bite, Grass Fang, Temper (Swagger, but on yourself)

Evolution: Solarhound at Lvl 35

Ability: Chlorophyll

Appearance: Somewhat like a cross between Mightyena and Bayleef

Ralts looked enviously at Vinedog before glowing itself. After the glow, Ralts had evolved into Kirlia! Gabe looked shockingly at the two working side by side in perfect unison, Razor Leaves and Confusions flying all around the room, knocking out the guards.

Dan unlocked the hostages, then sent Gabe to clear the second and first floors. By the time the little group had reached the first floor, Gabe's Petalokra had evolved into a Catcheroot!

NEW POKEMON ALERT!

Catcheroot-

Grass

Favorite moves: Stockpile, Razor Lash

Evolution: Venusplant at Lvl 36

Ability: Overgrow

Appearance: Kind of like a giant potted Venus Fly Trap

"See, Dan? You aren't the only one now whose pokemon can evolve!" Gabe taunted his friend. "That may be, Gabe, but I am the only one where all of my Pokemon have evolved." Dan shot back. The friends met up with Charmaine, and then escaped from the dangerous situation. Dan backed away for a moment and ran into a man with a yellow cloak and blue jeans. His hair was spiked every which way, and he wore dark see-through sunglasses.

"Hey, little kid. I'm inviting you to come to Amethyst City for a gym battle. The name's Hector. In fact, I'll even tell you what kind of Pokemon I use. I rule with Electric types!" The man said. Dan immediately accepted, and was given a Gym Pass for Amethyst City. Tomorrow, he would be there.


End file.
